


whitebrim (Prompt 20 - Reason*)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFXIVWrite2020, DRK Level 50 feelings, Dark Knight Questline (Final Fantasy XIV), Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: The Warrior of Light's thoughts return to Whitebrim as they pass through Coerthas.(short extra for #FFXIVWrite2020)
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dark Knight Drabbles n Fics, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	whitebrim (Prompt 20 - Reason*)

* * *

What must it have looked like on that cold day in Whitebrim when you lost your mind completely and fractured in two?

You hold that cold piece apart from yourself, at odds. Not because you're afraid exactly, because of course you're afraid... Who wouldn't be? Raving around like something wild and unhinged; battling themselves like something driven mad by a Primal's calling...

Drillemont and his men thus far have kept their promise of silence, but there were so many eyes. There are so many eyes on you here when you pass through - it's hard to believe that the whispers of 'heretic' won't return.  
  
There isn't anyone to talk to about this save the person who lives buried inside you, waiting. Anyone else and you'd be thrown in a gaol for sure.

What haunts you the most, you think, is the pain in their eyes when they begged you to leave with them. To let them help you. To see reason - or at the very least, to see you no longer hurt yourself, dash yourself against bitter swords for the sake of people who couldn't possibly understand.

What started as a fevered fit for your body and soul devolved into a struggle to understand who you were fighting for. You didn't know - still don't - and it made you weak. Makes you weak. They fought with conviction...

  
As if you were the only thing worth saving in this godsforsaken place.

You think, maybe... when you're feeling _particularly_ small. That they let you win.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 'what are you doing?'  
> 'oh i dunno, thinkin' about the level 50 drk quest instead of leveling my alt to get to HW lmao'
> 
> <3


End file.
